Comedy Of Errors
by VGS2 the sexy sausage
Summary: A tubby togepi's quest to escape mass teasing leads to a new home. One from which many future events transpire, in what can only be known as a chain of disaster dominoes. (Many familiar shippings in the future! Rated M for naughty language and the chance of lewdness)
1. Watch my greatness and be… amaaaaazed!

**Year 1**

**Chapter 1****:** _Watch my greatness and be… amaaaaazed~!_

* * *

Togepi strolled through her home, the Togepi Paradise. She'd just had a _humongous_ dinner, and now she was ready to go and have some fun!

She didn't know what she wanted to do, though. She could frolic through the triangle-patterned trees... she could lounge on the blue, stripy hills and stare at the pretty clouds in the green sky... she could play with all of her togepi friends... Oooh, there was just _so _much to do and such _little _time!

... Who was she kidding? She just wanted to show off in front of everyone! And she would! She was gonna be the bee's knees, and no one was gonna stop her! Her nickname wasn't Show-Off-Pi for nothing!

She kept walking for a while, wondering where to show off her stuff. She grumbled when her belly ached slightly, though. Ohh, this _always_ happened when she ate too quickly. In fact... was it her, or was her eggshell feeling a bit tighter, lately?

Oh no... she was getting the dreaded chub, wasn't she!? Ohhh nooo...! She didn't want everyone to know she was secretly a big fatty!

... Wait, no, she was fine. She had an eggshell to hide her flab! Yeah, she was _perfectly_ fine! Especially since she wasn't _thaaat_ chubby. In fact, she was quite lovely! Yes.

Happy with that thought, she kept on strolling through the paradise. Soon enough, she saw all of her friends playing together in a field near some triangle-patterned trees.

Ooh, this was _brilliant! _She ran over to the tree closest to them and climbed up it. Once she'd slowly scrambled to the top, she stood on a branch and yelled "[Lovely _Firewooooorks~!_]" She threw her paws up and fired a firework upwards. It exploded into a bright, golden image of a hand pointing upwards.

Everyone down below immediately looked up at her. Curiosity was written _all_ over their faces.

Perfect! "[Hello, my lovely darlings~!]" she called out. "[Watch my greatness and be… _amaaaaazed~!_]"

The crowd below her talked amongst themselves in both intrigue and delight.

"[Oh, it's Show-Off-Pi!]" a boy said, hopping up and down in excitement. It was Bouncy-Pi, from the looks of things.

"[She's gonna perform for us! _Hooray~!_]" another boy, Overly-Excited-Pi, chimed.

Sporty-Pi, another boy, stopped jogging about to look up at Togepi. "[Oh, rad! She's always such an inspiration!]" he said.

"[Oh. Guess I'm not napping…]" another boy, Always-Napping-Pi, said.

"[Don't worry, friend!]" Togepi responded. "[You won't _need_ napping when you've watched me do my magic! Here we goooo~! _Sweet Hearts!_]" She blew some kisses, forming many pink hearts. They all floated in the air in front of her. "[Now… Pretty Dome~!]"

She created a bright dish of energy, which surrounded her. Focusing, she made it go solid. She jumped up and pushed it off her, making sure to grab it as it tumbled forwards.

Hearing some light gasps from below, she felt her heart soar in excitement. Yeah, _this_ was what she lived for! "[Now… here comes the _good _part, darlings!]" she called out. She held the smooth part of her barrier, pointing the dish outwards, towards the hearts. "[Lovely Fireworks~!]"

She fired a firework out of the top of her head. As it exploded into a hand again, the hearts slowly drifted towards her. Catching them in the barrier, she held it up and spun it around on her paw. The hearts bounced around on the inside like balls.

The many togepis below cheered at the sight and clapped for her.

"[Not bad at all! Yay!]" Sporty-Pi cheered.

"[Woooooo_oooooooo!_ Oh my shell, _you're amazing!_]" Overly-Excited-Pi screamed.

"[Almost as good as _I_ am!]" another boy, Egotistical-But-Not-Too-Much-Pi, shouted.

"[… I-I could probably do better…!]" another boy, Annoyingly-Mean-When-Jealous-Pi, shouted.

"[No way, she's super cool!]" Bouncy-Pi responded, hopping up and down excitedly.

"[Almost worth the lack of napping I did,]" Always-Napping-Pi grumbled, smiling lightly.

Togepi beamed and soaked up their applause. It was the absolute _best _feeling in the world! She wished there was a way she could get it from _all _over the world! Though, knowing her skills, it was only a matter of time~!

She wondered how to continue her routine, if only to scoop up more praise. She jumped when she heard a loud crack behind her. W-What the-!?

She heard another loud crack and then she fell. She screamed loudly until she slammed face down onto the floor below. Groaning, she tried to get back up. Something landed on top of her and shattered noisily out of nowhere, knocking her down again. She was very dazed after that. Ow, ow, owwww...

Everyone gasped out her name. She heard lots of footsteps approaching her and worriedly asking if she was alright.

Grumbling, she slowly got back up. Oh, well, this was a fine dent to her ego. Darn it…

Huh… on the flip side, though, the gentle breeze in the air felt really nice and fresh out of nowhere. Maybe because her face was so warm from the embarrassment. Darn it, darn it…

"[I'm… okay, I think, everyone…!]" she said loudly. "[Just gotta… get rid of my Pretty Dome…]" She waved an arm, making the barrier shards surrounding her vanish.

… Huh, that was weird. There were still some on the ground. And why were they… colored? Heck, they kind of looked like her _freaking eggshell, which was smashed and scattered across the ground! Oh no!_

"[Wah! Her shell broke!]" Bouncy-Pi shouted, hopping up and down.

"[Oh jeez, she's all naked, and stuff!]" Sporty-Pi shouted, his eyes widening.

"[Oh my _shell! _Where the heck is her _thing!?_]" Overly-Excited-Pi screamed, panicking.

"[... Guess I'm not napping for a _different_ reason,]" Always-Napping-Pi murmured, blushing.

Oh dear, oh dear… how embarrassing! She'd wanted to show off, but not like this! She tried to cover up, but her stubby arms couldn't reach.

Ohhh, this couldn't get any worse…

Annoyingly-Mean-When-Jealous-Pi laughed out of nowhere. "[O-Oh, man…! She's so _chubby!_]" he remarked.

… What.

"[… Hey, yeah, she is!]" Sporty-Pi laughed. "[Togepi shouldn't look like _that_, should they?]"

Togepi began to panic. "[W-What!? No! I-I mean, yes, of course they should! I'm _very_ thin!]" she cried.

Egotistical-But-Not-Too-Much-Pi sniggered. "[Oh, but _I'm_ not that big!]" he said.

"[Me neither!]" Bouncy-Pi chuckled, hopping up and down. "[And that's a big ol' butt she's got!]"

Sweat poured down Togepi's head. "[N-No, th-that's…! I mean…!]" she stuttered.

"[Y'know, if I didn't know any better…]" Annoyingly-Mean-When-Jealous-Pi started, "[… I'd say that Show-Off-Pi's a _chubby chubster!_]"

The others burst into laughter.

Togepi screamed in fear. "[_Chubby chubster!?_]"

"[Chubby chubster! I _love it!_]" Overly-Excited-Pi cheered. "[Chubby chubster~! Chubby chubster~! Chubby, chubby chubster~!]"

The others laughed harder and joined in. "[Chubby chubster~! Chubby chubster~! Chubby, chubby chubster~!]"

Togepi brought her shaking paws down in front of her and screamed at the top of her lungs. "[_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_]"

Their teasing continued for a long time. Even as she ran away back home, she could still hear it. Especially when she ran past others in the paradise. Once they'd seen her _shame, _they'd quickly joined in, too.

_What was her life!?_

* * *

Sitting against a tree, Togepi couldn't stop shoving egg berries into her mouth. The sour ones, especially. Every time she considered stopping, she would hear their voices in her head again... until she shoveled more into her mouth. Ohhh, what a terrible, terrible problem!

It'd been a few weeks since that _horrible _day when everyone had seen her awful pudge. She'd hoped that the incident would've died down, and everyone would've forgotten about it since then. Especially since her egg shell clothing had grown back, thankfully feeling looser than before… but no! Things had gotten worse! Heck, nobody called her 'Show-Off-Pi' anymore. They always called her freaking 'Chubby-Chubby-Chubster-Pi', instead!

Ughh… life was so awful, now. She just wanted to leave forever and never return. Her ego had been shattered into little bits… and every second she stayed in a place where _everyone_ knew of her porky belly only threatened to make things worse.

While she shoveled some more berries into her mouth, a couple of other togepis walked past her. Both boys. They snickered when they saw her.

"[Wow, I can see where the chub came from,]" the first one, Talks-Too-Loudly-Pi, said. Loudly. "[She's eating 'em like there's no tomorrow!]"

Togepi stared at him in horror. W-What!?

"[H-Hey, not so loud...!]" Terrified-Of-Nothing-Pi hushed quickly, slapping a paw over Talks-Too-Loudly-Pi's mouth. "[What if she tries injecting _us_ with her chubbiness? I'm not ready for the fat life...!]"

"[Hah, good point. Run!]"

The two boys ran away, one sounding more terrified than the other.

Togepi's heart sank like a stone. _Ohhhh...!_

She shoved one more berry into her mouth and got to her feet with a frown. That settled it. She _was _going to leave this dumb place forever! She would find _more_ people to impress with her skills, and none of them would _ever_ call her a chubby chubster!

… And if they did, she would leave again!

Nodding confidently, she started towards…

… Wait, how would she get out of this place? She actually didn't know. Togepi Paradise was a big 'dimension' thing, which had a special way of leaving. Since she'd lived here all her life, ever since hatching, she didn't know what the method was. She'd been told that she would know 'when the time came'… but she wanted that time to be _now!_ So forget _that!_

Well… no worries! She would do the same thing _any _good togepi would do when they were stuck. Keep using 'the wave' until something happy happened!

She got ready to wave her arms. She was about to yell out her attack, but paused when she realized something. Oh, eggshells, she'd never bothered naming this move. It wasn't very reliable at showing off with, so she almost never used it.

She went through a list of words in her head. Beautiful? No… she wanted to save that one for something better. Gorgeous? Hmm… no, she liked that one too much, too.

Hmm… er… 'Good Wave'? … Okay, no, that one was just pathetic.

… Oh, to heck with it. She shouted "[Good Wave!]" and waved her paws in front of her until they glowed brightly. Her shell grew thicker and started feeling like rock.

She yelped and stumbled backwards in surprise, landing on her back. However, she didn't stop. She just kept on going!

Screaming, she rolled across the forest, hitting several trees and bouncing off them. Finally, she eventually slowed down enough to stop. Dizzy, she flopped to the floor. Ohhh, that hadn't gone well at all…

She took deep breaths, until all the berries she'd eaten didn't feel like they were going to come back out. Frowning determinedly, she started waving her paws again. If at first you don't succeed…! "[Good Wave!]" she cried.

Her paws glowed for a while until she could feel an odd feeling in them. Looking down, she saw a blue sphere of weird energy forming. Tsk, she didn't want a regular attack. She wanted salvation!

Huffing, she tossed the attack high into the air. It flew a fair distance upwards before being carried away on the wind.

Her eyes widened. Oh dear, she hadn't thought that through at all. Her eyes widened further when an explosion in the distance followed soon after, and Always-In-Pain-Pi screamed.

"[Oh… s-sorry, dear!]" Togepi called out to him, wherever he was.

"[That's... alright… Chubby-Chubby-Chubster-Pi…!]" he called back.

She brought her paws to her mouth and gasped. She pouted heavily afterwards. Hmph! For frick's sake!

Tsk… oh well. At least that move had been _really _swell. She'd have to remember it for the future, or something! Once she got out of this silly place, anyway.

Once more, she called out "[Good Wave!]" while waving her paws. They glowed and then... Oh... _Oh holy shells, she felt awful!_

Feeling incredibly ill, she clamped her mouth shut. She tried with all her might to keep everything in... but without warning, she violently threw up. Not just a little bit, either. She was shooting it out like it was a powerful attack, and she couldn't stop at all! _Aghhhhh! Why had she eaten so much all day!?_

She panckingly waved her paws again. She didn't bother saying any move names - not that she could, or anything - so she waved quietly. When her paws glowed, she herself started glowing a bright green, as did the trees and grass surrounding her. An explosion of rainbow light followed, making the trees grow taller. It also made her feel really strong out of nowhere.

Suddenly, her puking went _haywire!_ Eventually, she couldn't feel her feet on the ground anymore. She was actually throwing up so much that she was being launched into the sky!

She shot upwards through the air, going faster and faster with each second. It felt like someone was pulling her inside-out from her mouth. It was _awful!_

After a few seconds, the forest began to shrink under her. She saw many of the togepis below watching her. She couldn't tell how they felt about seeing her fly away, though. They looked like teeny tiny ants!

A minute later, she couldn't see any more trees. Togepi Paradise just looked like a giant green... place. One with many blue patches and colored triangle patterns scattered about. Bleh, it was hard to find the words when vomiting so hard.

A few more minutes later, everything went cold and dark. She didn't feel asleep, though, so where on Paradise _was _she!?

In fact... oh. She'd stopped puking. She hadn't even noticed, because all of her guts felt like burning fire. Owww...

... Wait. If she'd stopped vomiting, then _why was she still floating!?_

She frantically waved about, trying to swim back to the giant green ball. No matter how hard she tried, though, she couldn't move an _inch! _At least, not _towards_ it! She was still flying backwards really quickly.

_Darn it alllllll! _

She got ready to rant and rave in annoyance. She was interrupted by a sudden chill out of nowhere, making her shiver. G-Goodness, it was really, _really_ cold up here, wasn't it? And...

... Ack! Sh-She couldn't breathe! Oh, eggshells!

Panicking, she did the first thing that came to mind and used Pretty Glow. Another variation of her 'Pretty Dome' technique. Once she began to glow, she could feel herself breathe again. Oh, thank goodness...!

... It was still really cold though. Ohhhh...!

She tucked herself into her egg. Feeling a lot warmer and cozier, she sighed in content. Much better~.

She suddenly heard a crack from somewhere. She yelped when she noticed a huge split forming down her egg. Oh, for crying out loud! She'd only just gotten a new one, too!

Thankfully, it didn't go all the way. The last thing she wanted was to be naked in this cold, horrible place. She'd turn into an icicle! And everyone would be able to see her... um... _slight_ chubbiness. So, until the new egg shell grew in to replace the old one, she had give her current one the _utmost_ care.

Carefully looking through the crack in her egg, she gasped. Wow... the view was very pretty, actually. So many stars all around her! Was this where they all lived? She wanted to go closer and learn more about them...

... W-Wait, no, no, priorities! If she stayed out here, she was as good as a Dead-Pi! Especially if her Pretty Glow wore off...!

Ohhh, but what could she do!? She _could_ try using Good Wave again... but _heck_ no! What if she used a move that was _worse_ than what got her up here in the first place? No way, forget _that! _Her life was on the line!

Her thoughts were interrupted by her belly growling. Oh, darn. She was really hungry. Maybe all that vomiting had done her no favors.

... Oh, forget it. The hunger was driving her insane, so it was either risk everything or put up with starvation and misery! And maybe suffocation, too.

"[Good Wave~!]" she called out, poking her head out of her egg and waving her paws. They began glowing, and... _Wah! _She felt herself zip through the air at a tremendous speed and then stop, all at once. She felt really, really dazed. W-What the heck had _that_ been!?

She looked around. Huh. This place seemed really different, for some reason. The entire place was still big and black... and she could still see lots and lots of stars... but it still felt so different.

She kept looking around. She yelped when she saw the giant orb below her. Instead of a giant green sphere with blue patches, it was now a giant _blue _sphere with green splodges. Like someone had spilled berry juice all over it, or something.

Huh... had she done it? Was she somewhere new? Well, she was still in this big, black void of icy coldness, so it had done her a fat load of good.

… N-No, wait, not fat. Aghhh, now she was upset agai-!

"[**_Who dares trespass on my territory in the great space sky!?_**]" a big booming voice shouted out of nowhere.

Shrieking, Togepi spun around on the spot. She came face to face with a giant, green long thing. It had huge sharp teeth and looked very, very angry.

Togepi shrieked even louder and nearly peed herself in terror.

The big green thing snarled. "[**_You insult me with your shrieking, small child! The punishment is death via killing!_**]" it shouted, lunging towards her.

Full on screaming and maybe actually wetting herself, Togepi waved her paws as fast as she could. "[_Good Wave! Good Wave! Good Wave! Oh sweet eggshells, **Good Wave!**_]" she shrieked.

They glowed and then a blue light appeared in front of Togepi's mouth. She fired off an icy blue energy bolt, which hit the big green thing in the face, forming lots of ice.

It howled in pain and clutched at its face. Growling, it fired some giant, colorful, painful-looking beam at her from its mouth.

Waving her glowing paws even more frantically, Togepi's screams suddenly went really loud. Loud enough to make her shoot upwards from the force of it, in fact. The laser attack barely missed her.

She saw the big giant green thing clutch at its head again while gritting its teeth, as if in pain.

Waving her glowing paws as fast as possible, she felt something really hot above her head. It was like one of her fireworks whenever she shot them out of her head, except so hot that it stung. Glancing up, she saw a big fiery orb as bright as the sun forming right above her.

It soon stung enough to make her cry out in pain, so she fired it away, up above. Looking at it, she saw a huge spiraling energy beam fire away into the black sky. It travelled a fair way before exploding into the biggest fireworks that Togepi had ever seen in her entire life. Giant, flaming rocks rained down afterwards like falling stars.

The giant, green evil thing roared in anger. "[**_Enough of this tomfoolery! Your death will be swift and deadly!_**]" it yelled. It lunged forwards and grabbed Togepi with its claws.

She cried out in pain. When it squeezed her tightly, she cried even louder. Her Pretty Glow failed her and shut off, making it hard to breathe again.

She wheezed. D-Darn, darn...! She should _never_ have left Togepi Paradise...! She should _never_ have-

She was interrupted by a crash and a cry of pain. Looking up, she saw that many of the flaming rocks from before had slammed into the giant green thing, rudely cutting off her beautiful inner swan song. The long monster screamed loudly and tried to get away. It only succeeded in accidentally ramming into more of the flaming rocks, however.

When one smashed onto the top of its head, it gave one last screech before falling downwards rapidly.

Togepi - who was still being held onto by the giant monster - screamed as she went down with it. The two of them went flying down towards the big, green and blue orb.

Eventually, Togepi stopped feeling cold and then felt incredibly hot out of nowhere. Probably because of the giant red fire surrounding her and the monster, which was making it scream loudly.

Freaking out, she brought up a Pretty Dome barrier to surround herself. It helped a little, but she still felt really hot. Really, _really _hot.

Crying out in pain, she flailed her arms around. When they glowed, Togepi's eggshell did, too. It glowed a bright blue color, like water.

Feeling the extreme desire to hide inside her egg, she did. She felt far cooler afterwards, much to her relief. It didn't stop her from screaming her throat out at falling to her death, but at least she wasn't hurting.

From inside her egg, she peered out of the crack that'd formed earlier. She saw lots and lots of clouds whizzing past at a super fast speed. Soon after, she saw that they were rapidly speeding towards some big green spot in the middle of an endless blue land.

Screaming harder, she closed her eyes and prepared for lots of pain. They carried on going at super fast speeds until there was an almighty crash.

Togepi was flung from the monster's claws and rolled along some soft stuff. When she came to a stop, she lay in place, dazed. Oof… everything ached so much…

She looked herself over. Her shell was cracked all over, and steam was pouring off it… but aside from that, she was in one piece. Thank goodness…

She slowly picked herself up and looked around. Goodness… where was this place? There was soft, yellow stuff everywhere… except in the distance, which seemed to be nothing but water, as far as the eye could see. This place was _much_ different to Togepi Paradise, that was for sure.

Turning around, she jumped. Oh, dear… that monster from before was just lying in place at a very odd angle, looking slightly crispy. It also looked very much not alive.

… Had _she_ done that?

Huh… she must've gotten so strong! _Heck_ yeah! After this, everyone would call her 'Powerful-Monster-Slayer-Pi', for sure! How exciting~!

Wait… that meant that she'd killed someone. Hm. That left her feeling a bit… weird, honestly.

… Well… that monster had started it, to be fair, so she wouldn't be too sad. They could've danced together, played together and made the best of friends… but he'd tried to make her dead, so she'd simply gotten in there, first!

Some noises caught her attention all of a sudden. They were coming from the giant monster's direction.

She froze on the spot. Oh, dear eggshells, it must be _still alive!_ _No!_

Shivering, she prepared another Good Wave. However, when she began waving, she saw lots of small, yellow things crawl over the giant monster, or walk around it. They all looked at it, seeming very curious.

She stopped waving her glowing paws and looked at the sight. Huh, so the monster _wasn't_ alive? Phew… well that was a reli-

Lots and lots of petals suddenly started pouring out of her shell, surprising her. They flew around her in a pretty spiral pattern, like they were being carried on some imaginary wind.

Oh, wow… so pretty! This was the nicest move she'd used all day- _Wah! _The petals had gotten under her and were lifting her into the air!

Squealing, she flailed her paws about. Somehow regaining her balance, she stayed upright while floating in the air because of all the petals flowing around her.

She took a deep, calming breath. Her eyes widened when she saw the yellow creatures all looking at her. Oh dear, she'd caught their attention, hadn't she?

… Wait… she'd caught their attention!

Getting excited, she posed in a way Ballerina-Pi - a boy she once knew - used to pose all the time. All while she floated amongst the petals. She had a hunch that it looked _stunning!_

"[Hello, my darlings~!]" she cried out to them.

They stared for a little while, in what she knew for a fact was complete _awe! _Eventually, they all cheered and ran over to her in droves, beaming excitedly. When they got close enough to her, they stared up at her as she floated above them.

"[W-Wow…]" one of them mumbled, "[how did'ja do _that?_]"

"[Are you _magic?_]" another one chimed, hopping up and down excitedly.

One of the little yellow creatures crossed their arms and frowned at the hopping one. "[Nuh-uh, Pi-Happy! It's _obviously_ an angel, and angels don't use magic!]"

"[They do, too, Pi-Smart-Alec!]" another one complained, lightly shoving into 'Pi-Smart-Alec'.

"[They _don't,_ too, Pi-Argues!]" 'Pi-Smart-Alec' argued back.

Togepi giggled while gracefully floating back down to the ground. "[Now, now, everyone! I'll be happy to talk to _all _of you, so no fighting~]" she reassured. Landing, she giggled again, holding both paws to her face giddily. "[An angel, though? Really?]"

"[You're certainly cute enough!]" one of the yellow creatures sang out. "[Are you a lady? You're a very pretty lady!]"

She blushed out of bashfulness. "[Heehee, oh my~. Well, thank you, my dear! Yep, I'm a girl!]"

"[Cooool~!]"

"[Really, what _are _you?]" a particularly girly creature asked. Perhaps a female.

"[I am… a togepi!]" Togepi explained with a graceful pose. "[A spiky ball of joy that will _lighten _up your lives~]" She bowed. "[And, of course, I come from Togepi Paradise! Sacred home of the togepi!]"

Everyone murmured excitedly.

"[Huh... neat!]" the female creature responded.

"[We're all mousie mice called pichus~!]" another girly creature shouted. Well… a girly pichu, anyway.

"[Oh, delightful! Well, I'm very happy to meet you all!]" Togepi replied. "[My name was...]" She blinked. Her eye twitched. "[… My name _is _Show-Off-Pi!]"

"[Ooh, another Pi! Neat, neat!]" the hopping one replied excitedly, now seeming somewhat feminine, come to think of it. "[Well, I'm Pi-Happy…]" She pointed at each of them one at a time, starting with the one that had called her cute. "[He's Pi-Shallow… then there's that bro, Pi-Smart-Alec… and he's Pi-Argues… and she's Pi-Cutie… he's Pi-Curious…]" She continued listing off the many pichus who hadn't spoken yet.

Togepi listened eagerly. Wow… so many new friends to make. So many new friends to _impress! _Oooh, she just knew she was going to like it here~.

"[Say, what's the deal with the big, giant snake thing?]" Pi-Bratty asked, rubbing his nose with his mitten-shaped hand.

"[Hm?]" she asked. "[Oh, yes. The nasty, nasty monster. It was very naughty, and tried to hurt me…]" She proudly put her paws to her hips. "[Buuut…! I was too powerful and graceful for it! So I slayed it without breaking a sweat~]"

Everyone gasped in wonderment. A moment passed and then almost everyone cheered loudly.

"[That's so, _so_ impressive, Show-Off-Pi!]" Pi-Smart-Alec cheered.

"[So cute and so, _so _strong!]" Pi-Shallow complimented.

Togepi giggled proudly. "[Oh, you two~! It was nothing, really!]"

"[Wow…!]"

Pi-Pleasant put a paw to her mouth in an upset way. "[Ohhh, did you have to kill him, though? That's… I mean, it was _very _impressive, I'm sure, but… not very… you know…]" she started, finishing with mumbles.

Togepi frowned sympathetically. "[Ohh, I know what you mean. I didn't want to kill it- Um, 'him' at all… but, alas, my paw was forced to deliver the finishing blow before he did _me _in, instead.]"

"[Ohh, I… I-I guess so…]"

Pi-Curious gazed at the big monster. "[Man, I wonder what it tastes like…]" he mumbled.

Pi-Argues looked at him oddly. "[Really? You see that thing, and you think about _eating_ it?]" he asked.

"[… I'm hungry. And it smells all cooked and nice, like human food.]"

Togepi's belly rumbled at that exact moment. "[O-Oh dear… you know, that reminds me… I haven't eaten in a long while, myself…]"

"[Then let's make that monster our dinner!]" Pi-Brave cheered. "[It'll be the _best_ thing we've eaten, since the day we all escaped that nasty Team Rocket ship together!]"

"[Yeah, yeah!]" Pi-Happy agreed, dancing on her tippy-toes. "[The berries that grow on this itty-bitty island we've made our home won't even com_pare!_]"

"[Eating another pokémon?]" Togepi murmured. "[Ooh, I dunno… that sounds a bit mean…]"

"[I agree. That's, um… not something I want to do,]" Pi-Pleasant agreed.

"[Can't let that meat go to waste!]" Pi-Bratty said. He smirked. "['Sides, that bozo tried picking on you, Show-Off-Pi, didn't he?]"

"[Mmm, I guess so…]" Togepi replied.

Pi-Argues nodded. "[Yeah! 'Sides, he's already dead. And if ya didn't beat him, he would'a eaten _you!_]" he shouted dramatically, making electricity come out of the red things on his cheeks. "[So s'only fair! … Owww!]" He cringed, grabbing at his cheeks. "[Why's that gotta huuurt…?]"

"[Don't do that until you evolve, you silly goose!]" Pi-Smart-Alec told him. "[We can't handle zapping, yet!]"

"[But I won't get evolvin' _unless_ I zap!]"

"[That's not how we evolve at all!]"

"['Tis too!]"

"[Evolve…?]" Togepi murmured. "[Sorry to ask, but what's that?]"

"[You don't know what an evolution is? Really?]" Pi-Curious asked.

She felt her face warm. "[We, um… didn't have that in Togepi Paradise.]"

"[Oh, we've _gotta_ tell ya all about it, then!]" Pi-Happy replied.

"[When we're eating, 'course,]" Pi-Bratty added, grinning. "[C'mon, let's go eat ourselves a horrible monster! We don't even need to cook it, or anything, thanks to Show-Off-Pi!]"

Almost everyone cheered and headed towards the giant monster, which still had steam pouring off of it.

Togepi hummed in thought. Well… she'd never eaten a once-alive thing before… but some lovely food _did _sound nice! Especially after the lousy adventure she'd just been on. Besides, the monster was already slain, so… sure! Why not?

Shrugging, she happily followed her new friends. Pi-Pleasant followed along, too, though she seemed less than pleased about their dinner plans. A pity, but she couldn't be blamed, exactly.

As Togepi went along, she allowed her mind to wander to all the different ways she could impress her new friends. In just moments, she could already think of a few dozen. Oh, this was going to be such a tremendous new home~!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Finished:** 07/03 (March)/2019

**Word count:** 5,039

**VGS2's pointless notes:** So here is yet another new fic for all you lovely peoples! One that's gone through so many changes that it'd make your head spin if I told you about them all! I probably will, eventually, but... all in good time, eh? XP

But yeah, I hope you guys stick around for more errors of a comedic nature! In the near future, there shall be more characters, more shenanigans, and, most importantly, more errors! Some of which I shall show you right now, courtesy of ravengal, who found, like, 90 percent of them! Enjoy! :D *Cringes*

**Fun mistake/s of the day:** **#1:** Her name wasn't Show-Off-Pi for **a** reason!

(She admits that they call her Show-Off-Pi for no reason)

**#2:** Everyone down below immediately looked up to look at her.

(They saw her to see her!)

**#3:** 'She held the smooth **pat** of her barrier,'

(How dare her! She will _pat_ for this!)

**#4:** Catching them in the barrier, she held it up and **pun** it around on her paw.

(Hope this heartfelt performance doesn't go balls up! Huehue.)

**#5:** "[Almost worth the lack of napping I did,]" **Almost**-Napping-Pi grumbled, smiling lightly.

(The togepi with the most insomnia. I wonder how many of you peeps can relate to him?)

**#6:** 'It was the absolute _best _**feeling the world!'**

(Leave Dio's stand alone!)

**#7:** "[Oh my _shell! _Where the heck is her _thing!?_]" Overly-Excited-Pi screamed, panickingly **trying to cover herself up**.

(Whoops! I was looking for a particular line to add that to, and then I put it on the wrong one like a numpty. XD Guess he changed genders and thought she was naked, too.)

**#8:** 'She yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards in surprise,'

(I'm surprised at the surprises!)

**#9:** 'It flew a high distance into the air before being carried away on the **win.'**

(Ash wishes he was carried away on the win...)

**#10:** She felt Togepi really strong out of nowhere.

(A strong egg? Reminds me of Brock's happiny.)

**#11:** '"[_Enough of this tomfoolery! Your death will be swift and deadly!_]" **It** yelled.'

(Who? Pennywise the clown?)

**#12:** 'When she began waving, she saw lots of small, yellow things crawl over the giant monster, or walk around it.'

(When she waved, she created life. Truly, she should be called God-Pi.)

**#13:** "[That's so, _so_ impressive!]" Pi-Smart-**Alex** cheered.

(That's _my _pokémon name! Maybe minus the 'smart' part... (I'm joking, I'm a goddamn genius, bow down!))

**#14:** 'As she went along, she allowed her mind to **wonder**'

(That's generally what a mind does, yes.)

**#15:** '(A strong egg? Reminds me of **Dawn's** happiny.)'

(Dawn mugged Brock for his happiny, apparently. XD For feck's sake... though if we could somehow swap Mamoswine and Happiny, I wouldn't complain _too_ much...! (Thanks for finding that, PokeMaster64!))

* * *

-ravengal shows her salt for Togepi while I'm busy showering bonus scene!-

Togepi - who was still being held onto by the giant monster - screamed as she went down with it. The two of them went flying down towards the big, green and blue orb. Eventually, Togepi stopped feeling cold and then felt incredibly hot out of nowhere. Probably because of the giant red fire surrounding her and the monster, which was making him scream loudly.

Freaking out, she used Pretty Glow again and hid in her egg. She felt far cooler afterwards, much to her relief.

Then they both crashed and died, giving her the even newer nickname 'Crashed-And-Died-Pi'.

**The End**


	2. I'll bet nobody in this world is as-

**Year 2**

**Chapter 2****:** _I'll bet **nobody** in this world is as happy as us~._

* * *

Togepi jumped from a tall tree with a flip. When she was upright, she twirled around and yelled, "[Gorgeous Stones~]" while charging power deep within herself.

As she charged enough power, the ground far below her began to glow. Huge rocks tore themselves from the earth and floated up to meet her.

Smiling, she delicately landed on a rock on her tippy toes. She gave a twirl and cried, "[Sweeeet Hearts~]" with a leap. She left a glorious trail of hearts as she sailed to one of the other rocks. After landing on it, she twirled and leaped to another one, leaving more trails of hearts.

She kept on going with her routine for a good long while. The whole way through, she'd lapped up the cheers and praises of all the pichus watching. All of which were sitting along the bones of the nasty monster she'd slain last year. It was so glorious!

When she was finished, she stayed put on a rock and allowed it to fall. While she came down, she twirled like a ballerina and yelled, "[Sweet Hearts~!]" She produced a lovely flurry of hearts from her mouth, which sprayed out all around the rock in a beautiful funnel as she fell.

Just before the rock slammed into the ground, she jumped and cried, "[Pretty Dome!]" A small, glowing bowl-shaped energy appeared at her feet, the opening side-up. She stayed inside of it, allowing it to cushion her fall as it crashed into the rubble left behind by the destroyed rock.

Allowing her Pretty Dome to fade away, Togepi gave a bow to her eager audience.

The pichus above broke out into roaring applause.

"[Amazing! Simply _amazing!_]" Pi-Happy cried out.

"[How are her performances always so _amazing!?_]" Pi-Shallow gasped loudly, putting his paws to his chest in astonishment.

"[I wanna encore! Give us an encore!]" Pi-Brave shouted, jumping up and down.

Togepi giggled proudly. Oh, she would _never _get sick of this feeling. Even after a year of living here, on what she and her friends had decided to call 'Pi-Island'. It was a far cry from being nicknamed based on… _assumptions _on her weight!

"[She must be one of the prettiest pokémon in the _world_ with moves like that!]" Pi-Cutie continued.

Pi-Needs-More-Confidence sighed. "[I'll never be anywhere near as pretty as her...]" she said sadly.

"[Aww, don't say that!]" Pi-Argues replied. "[She might be amazing... but you can be amazing, too!]"

She gave him a look of awe. She nervously fiddled with her tail. "[O-Ohh, I don't… think that's true…]"

"[Yeah, me neither,]" Pi-Bratty responded, wiping his nose. "[Show-Off-Pi is top tier! Ain't no one can compare!]"

"[Aww. Y-Yeah...]"

Pi-Argues frowned at him. "[What!? Nuh-uh, Pi-Bratty! You're full of crud!]" he said, sounding annoyed.

"[What!? No, _you!_]" Pi-Bratty retorted.

Pi-Argues gasped, looking very offended.

Noticing their growing aggression, Togepi tried to give them a stern look. It was hard to keep it up without beaming about the fact that people were fighting over her greatness, but she did her best, anyway. "[Now, now, you two…! My performances may be the bee's knees, but Pi-Needs-More-Confidence has her good traits, too! … Even if she doesn't admit it, much.]"

"[Yeah, yeah! Like... her singing is real good!]" Pi-Argues agreed happily.

"[N-No, that's... um...]" Pi-Needs-More-Confidence started, blushing.

Togepi looked at her eagerly. "[Oh? I don't think I've heard your singing, before, my darling!]" she said. "[Why don't you give us all a show of your own?]"

The mouse gave her a wide-eyed look. "[Huh!? Um, b-but...]"

"[If you do...]" Togepi continued, "[I'll put on another performance for everyone~]"

Everyone cheered at once.

"[Well, I was interested before...]" Pi-Curious started, "[but now I _really_ wanna to see it! Sing for us, Pi- ... Um... Err...]"

"[We all call her 'Pi-Needs-More-Confidence', because of her extreme modesty,]" Pi-Smart-Alec explained.

"[Oh, right. Well... sing for us, Pi-Needs-Confidence!]" Pi-Curious corrected incorrectly.

"[Yeah, you can do it! _Wooo!_]" Pi-Brave agreed.

"[Your voice is lovely, so I can only imagine what you sound like singing~]" Pi-Pleasant agreed.

All the other pichus called out similar things about wanting to hear Pi-Needs-More-Confidence sing for them.

The pichu gave a small hint of a smile. "[W-Well... I... guess I could...]" she mumbled, fidgeting around with her tail.

"[Oh, please do! We all believe in you, my dear~]" Togepi said, giving her a big beaming smile.

Pi-Needs-More-Confidence's smile went even brighter. "[O-O-Okay! I'll… I'll sing!]"

Everyone cheered loudly at hearing that. Especially Pi-Argues, who was dancing about excitedly, too.

Before Pi-Needs-More-Confidence could start, Togepi gasped as something came to mind. Oh, she was such a genius! She concentrated and cried, "[Gorgeous Stone~!]"

The ground in front of her glowed with a bright power. A big rock erupted out from it, which she levitated into the air, near the huge bones the pichus were sitting on.

When the stone was in front of Pi-Needs-More-Confidence - hovering at a height where she could walk onto it - Togepi waved towards the mouse invitingly. "[Come along, my girl! There's _singing_ to be had!]" she called out.

"[Oh, um... okay!]" Pi-Needs-More-Confidence replied. She stepped onto the rock, which Togepi then levitated high above her own head.

The mouse cleared her throat and, after a small pause, began to sing.

Everyone listened to the beautiful sounds that left her lips in quiet awe, as she stood upon her floating stage. The song she sang was really slow, yet very lively. Much different to any of the songs she'd heard her friends from her old home sing.

Togepi couldn't help but feel enamored herself. Wow... Pi-Argues hadn't been wrong! This girl had some serious talent! She'd been a bit shaky at first, most likely due to nerves, poor thing... but the longer she sang, the more beautiful her voice sounded by the second!

Togepi wasn't the jealous type. Not by a long shot... but even _she_ found herself wishing that her voice was as melodious as that. Some girls had _all _the luck!

After a short while, Pi-Needs-More-Confidence rounded off her song on a beautiful high note. Once she was done, she looked up at everyone with a bright blush on her face. "[U-Um… so, um… h-how… was it?]" she asked.

Everyone broke into applause. Togepi did, too, though she made sure to concentrate on holding the rock up at the same time. "[It looks like everyone loved it, my dear~! You're _very_ talented!]" she praised, allowing the rock to hover closer to the bones. When it was close enough, Pi-Needs-More-Confidence hesitantly hopped onto the bones. She was immediately surrounded by the other pichus.

"[Yeah, I told ya, girl!]" Pi-Argues cheered. "[That was _beautiful!_]"

"[Oh, um... th-... thanks, everyone!]" Pi-Needs-More-Confidence replied. As she glanced around, Togepi saw a mad blush on her face. "[I... didn't think it would be so well liked.]"

"[Well, of course it is~]" Pi-Pleasant replied. "[You're a lovely singer indeed~!]"

Pi-Happy gasped. "[A 'lovely singer'? Man, that's a way, way better name for her! We should call her that! 'Pi-Lovely-Singer'!]" she sang.

Everyone mumbled amongst themselves excitedly. The idea was clearly catching on, and Togepi herself had no complaints! It was certainly better than calling her something like Chubb- ... Er, something bad. Yes.

Shaking her head to clear her potentially horrid thoughts away, Togepi beamed brightly. "[Okay, my friends...]" she started, "[in honor of that wondrous performance... I believe that it is time for _another _show to celebrate _Pi-Lovely-Singer~!_]" She let some Lovely Fireworks fly out of the top of her head at the announcement. Lots of cheering and warm smiles followed suit. Especially from Pi-Lovely-Singer in the smiling department.

Togepi giggled lightly. Lovely Fireworks for a lovely singer. How lovely! The thought inspired her to go all out with her following performance. The feeling in her heart was indescribable, as everyone cheered for her and the newly realized singer. To say that she was feeling pure joy would be an understatement!

"[I'll bet _nobody_ in this world is as happy as us~]" Togepi murmured to herself as she allowed her Sweet Hearts to pour out of her shell.

* * *

Laying on her front on top of a pillow, Prinplup sighed. She was so bored. So very goddamn bored. It was safe to say that, just like usual, she was anything _but _happy.

She'd been in this job for the last three freaking years, and she wasn't getting any less sick of it. Sure, she'd loved it at first… but now? It was the most dull thing she could imagine doing.

Oh well. At least she was almost done. She'd gotten a sixth sense for how long her 'work sessions' would take, so her guess was that she was about... halfway there.

She rested her head on her flippers, closed her eyes and relaxed. She nearly drifted off when she felt a warm sensation in her lower abdomen.

The penguin blinked herself awake. Huh? When she felt something remove itself from her, she came to her senses. Oh, right. Finally, she was done for a few weeks.

She gave a long drawn out breath and got to her feet. She dusted herself off and smoothed out her feathers to hide her unmentionables away. "[All done?]" she asked, turning to face her 'partner' for this session.

The empoleon - who everyone called 'Stud-Leon' - gave her a weird look. "[Er... yeah...]" he said. He moved over to the basin, probably to wash off his man parts.

"[Okay, cool... Guess I'm gonna go and lounge, then,]" Prinplup replied. She started towards the door. She coughed as the smell of scented candles hit her especially hard. Ughh, god, why did they have to fill all the rooms in this breeding center with those stupid things? They tickled her nose and did nothing for her 'mood', despite being aphrodisiacs.

"[Man, the other guys weren't kidding with their nicknames. You really are a 'Prin-Feels-Nothing-In-Bed',]" he said.

She frowned tiredly at him. He was the _third_ one to have said something like that. "[Eh, not really. I've been 'feeling it' for the past three years straight, though. And when that happens, you kind of get... used to it. Do you get me?]"

He gave her a weird look. "[Uh... if it was you doing pushups every day of your life or something, then sure, but... with baby making? Really!?]"

"[Mm...]"

"[... Wow...]" He packed his man parts away back into his feathers. "[I've given many ladies their fair share of kids, before... but dude, you're a weird one, no offense.]"

"[None taken.]" She yawned. "[Welp... like I said, I'm gonna go lounge. You wanna join?]"

"[Err... later, maybe? There's, like... three other ladies I've gotta go see, first, but maybe after.]"

"[Kewl...]" She wandered outside of the 'private room' as the breeders called it. Free from the scent of exotic candles, she took a deep breath of fresh air. It was very pleasant, so she felt a little cheered up.

"[Hey, girl!]" a girl's voice called out from nearby. Energetic-Ape, from the sounds of things.

Prinplup faced the infernape. "[Yo...!]" she said with a smile she hoped didn't look too tired.

"[Just finished with a session?]" Energetic-Ape asked. She was gripping onto a male monferno's arm, but he didn't look very enthusiastic. He looked kind of exhausted, actually.

"[Yeaah...]" Prinplup mumbled.

Energetic-Ape looked at her in concern. "[Wow, you're really still not getting into the swing of things, huh?]"

"[Nnnope.]"

"[Doesn't it... feel nice?]"

"[Used to, but... I dunno, it just feels like business, now. S'boring.]"

"[Huh...]" Energetic-Ape sighed. "[Seriously, girl, why don't you just get the breeders to let you go? I think you'd be way happier in any life that ain't this one!]"

Prinplup shrugged. "[Meh. I don't like letting people down, and our breeders are counting on us for those eggs, so...]"

Energetic-Ape looked unsure. "[Hmm... well... alright...]" She smiled again. "[Well, it's only, like, eight minutes every two weeks or so. Could be worse, right?]"

"[Rrright.]"

Energetic-Ape started dragging her 'partner' over to a private room. "[Anyways, see ya later, girl! Gonna keep myself busy~]"

Prinplup snorted in amusement. "[Have fun.]"

"[Speak for yourself...]" the monferno boy groaned. "[My dong feels like it's gonna tear off any second.]"

Energetic-Ape gave him a sassy glance. "[And whose fault is that, mister 'Oh, I can keep on going for five hours straight, trust me'?]"

"[I've got a lot of business to do, gimmie a break!]"

"[Jeez... maybe everyone should call you 'Too-Sexually-Active-Ape', then. Besides, don't complain. It's not like you've gotta lay any damn eggs like us girls. Then you'd _really_ be whining about being sore...]"

Prinplup giggled to herself as they disappeared into a room. That girl was so amusing.

Feeling a bit cheered up, she made her way over to the TV room. Once inside, she lay down on a sofa.

She had just gotten comfy when Albert - a pokémon breeder - showed up. Noticing her, he put his bucket of pokémon food down and shoved his work gloves into his green apron. "Ah, Sleepy! You're here again, are you?" he asked.

Prinplup nodded. "[Eeyup.]"

He readjusted his green bandanna. "Fair enough. Heh, I'll bet you're wanting me to work my magic on the TV, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "[If you want.]"

"You got it!" He picked the remote control up from on top of the TV and aimed it at the thing. "_Hocus pocus!_"

He pressed a button on the remote. The TV turned on.

She huffed amusedly and waved a flipper at him. "[Thanks.]"

"Haha, no problem. Happy watching!" He picked up his bucket and went elsewhere. Probably to take care of the kids in the daycare of the breeding center. Wherever that was. She'd never actually seen any of the children before, so she didn't know.

She watched what was happening on the screen. She saw a man in safari gear who was laying flat on the ground of a hill, as if hunting something.

"G'day, mates!" the man said in an accent that sounded strangely forced. "Welcome back t' my live show, The Wild Wilderness! Featuring me, Scott Barry!" He pointed towards the top of a hill. "And crikey, buddies, have I got a treat for you today, here in Sinnoh!"

Prinplup tilted her head. Sinnoh, huh? That was where _she_ was right now, pumping out kids for ten year olds to drag along on their journeys. Or something.

The host crawled closer to the top of the cliff. "I was doing my usual safari... and I happened across quite the rare event." He indicated for the camera to peer over the edge. When it did, she saw a large, almost hole-like valley. Inside of it, dozens upon dozens of wild pokémon seemed to be seated around the large hills surrounding the middle. It almost looked like a stadium, or something.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it, mates!" the host continued excitedly. "So many wild pokémon gathered in one place, all in perfect harmony. If this ain't the most 'in harmony' nature's ever been with itself, I don't know _what_ is!"

An explosion of dust erupted from the middle of the large valley, right at the bottom of the hills surrounding it. The camera immediately zoomed in on it, revealing an angry fuzzy monkey that had stomped on the ground, causing it to visibly rumble.

Nearby, a spiky dragon shark... thing was stumbling over itself because of the shaking ground. Its mouth started glowing, but before it could do anything, the monkey lunged forwards. Its fist turned strangely icy as it was slammed into the dragon's face, knocking it flat on its back.

Prinplup huffed in realization. Ahh, right... it kind of _was _a stadium. One for pokémon battling, at that. Tsk, how boyish!

Oh well. At least they seemed to be having more fun than _she _was in life, so whatever worked for them.

"Aww, strewth, scratch _that!_" the host said, giving the camera a surprised glance. "Those lil' buggers ain't in harmony at _all!_ We must've stumbled upon some sort of fighting ritual! Maybe one for them to decide upon a mate, or gain themselves some nice territory!"

"I... think they're just fighting. For fun," the cameraman said from off camera.

The host frowned at him. "Who's the expert 'ere, Frank? Primeapes don't just up'n use Bulldoze, before smashin' in a garchomp's face with Ice Punch for _fun, _now, do they?"

"But... _trained_ pokémon do ." The cameraman paused. "... Wait… actually, yeah, does this even count as 'natural' at this point?"

"Of course it's natural! We're in the wild, ain't we, ya cheeky mongrel!?"

"Er… does that mean _we're _natural, then?"

"Crikey, you're paid to film me and the great outdoors, not t' go off on one! Pack yer bags, mate, you're frickin' fired!" He reached towards the camera and started pulling on it.

"Huh!? B-But I'm under contract!" the cameraman argued, trying to pull it back. Prinplup could actually see a part of the guy's hand gripping onto the camera, now.

"Not anymore, mate! I'll film my own show! So on yer bike, 'n' tell yer story walkin'!" the host shouted, giving a good tug of the camera. He yelped when it flew out of his hands and started tumbling down the valley.

Prinplup had to blink a few times as the camera continued to tumble downwards, to stop herself from becoming sick. Ugh… she was glad that she wasn't watching this on the last week of her pregnancy. That wouldn't have ended well for anyone.

She huffed in amusement at the scene, though. Shows being 'live' meant that things like this were happening in real time, right? Guess that meant more mistakes and unexpected events were on the table for the show. Pretty funny.

The camera stopped suddenly once it crashed into a section of the valley. One that wasn't very sloped, which stretched around the valley like a ring. Many pokémon were in front of the camera a short distance away, cheering while seated on the less-steep sections of the grass.

Amongst them, Prinplup saw something interesting. A purple pokémon who was sneaking around on two legs, investigating everyone as they were watching the fighting off camera.

Huh… who was that? An inspector?

The pokémon glanced around for a while. Getting a good look at it, Prinplup saw that it was a really unimpressed-looking cat with pink markings above its eyes. Despite the feminine colors, his somewhat masculine features told her that he was a guy. She'd certainly seen enough boys to be able to tell, after all. Sad to say.

The cat's eyes widened when he seemed to notice the camera. He grinned and wandered over to it, giving it a thorough look-through when close enough.

"[Hm. Wonder what this is…]" the… purrloin? … muttered to himself as the camera got a good view of his crotch. There was nothing to see but smoothness, but it amused Prinplup anyway. "[Well, whatever. _Hidden Pouch._]"

A shadowy bag appeared onscreen. The purrloin took it and hoisted it over the entire camera, causing the whole screen to be coated in a dark fog.

Seconds later, the screen went to static. Soon after, an image of a charmander setting fire to a broken television appeared. A message appeared above it in human, saying techni… something. Prinplup couldn't read it, but she guessed that the show was pretty much over.

… Oh. Well, that was a thing.

That thing the purrloin had done, though… she remembered seeing it on TV, during a show about pokémon battles, once. Something a trainer had called 'Thief', even though the pokémon that had used it had called it something else. To be a wild pokémon with that kind of move probably only meant one thing…

Prinplup rolled her eyes. Just how screwed up was the world, these days? Burglars in broad daylight. Gods alive…

Oh well, maybe she was wrong. Maybe he was a decent person who simply had a questionable move. Yeah… that had to be it.

As the screen continued to show nothing but that static image, Prinplup sighed and wondered what else was on the TV.

"[Mmm, Channel Changer,]" she half-jokingly mumbled while shooting a bubble from her mouth. It whizzed forwards and smacked into a button on the TV, changing the channel.

A blue-haired human woman in a red apron and a red bandanna appeared onscreen. "-the show for all your breeding needs!" she said, posing happily with a yellow bucket. "Today, we're gonna show you the _best_ way to get your beloved pokémon happy, relaxed, and - if you're _really_ lucky - making you some _more_ beloved pokémon to raise~!"

Prinplup sighed deeply. A show about breeding. Oh, goody.

She lay her head down on the sofa and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

"[Oh, excuse me, sorry,]" a roselia said, stepping aside. "[Didn't mean to bump into you, there.]"

"[Hmph. That's okay,]" Purrloin replied, dusting himself off while walking past. He glanced back at the plant. "[Just try to keep your eyes forward next time, alright?]"

"[Y-Yeah, of course,]" the roselia replied. He started walking elsewhere, now a little more alert than before.

Purrloin nodded and also carried on his way.

After a short while, he brought out the small pot he'd pulled from between the roselia's blue petals, while bumping into him. It was a yellowish green with purple stripes.

Grinning, he smelled it. He murmured happily when he caught its sweet flowery scent. "[Heh. An incense, is it?]" he mumbled to himself. How lucky for him. Those were always a fun steal, provided he enjoyed their aroma.

Inhaling its exotic smell one more time, he nodded again, held a paw out and muttered, "[Hidden Pouch.]" A dark sack appeared in his grasp, which he opened up to shove his new treasure into.

When the sack faded away, he glanced around at his surroundings. He smiled in satisfaction. It had been a good idea to sneak into this fighting tournament. One that quite a few different wild pokémon were attending for fun and glory... as well as emptier pockets, whether they liked it or not.

Purrloin himself couldn't stand fighting, considering it a hopeless sport for barbarians... but he couldn't deny that it provided an excellent distraction while he pilfered everyone's belongings.

The tournament was taking place in a large, almost hole-like valley, with the fights taking place right in the middle. Surrounding the scene were many spectators, overlooking the fighting as they sat upon the somewhat steep inclines.

With their attention on the tournament, it was a simple matter of wandering around inconspicuously while taking what he wanted. It was pure heaven for Purrloin, to say the least.

He sneaked past several spectators, many of which were in groups. He concentrated to see if they had any belongings worth taking. Annoyingly, they didn't seem to have much on them. Either that, or stealing whatever they had would be too bothersome.

He sneaked past a group of lopunny girls. They had lots of food, but it was mostly sweet stuff. Tsk, not his kind of thing. Interesting to see women here, though. It was well known that female pokémon often preferred to stay out of conflicts, so to see some watching a fighting tournament was a sight.

He continued onwards. A squeal from behind made him nearly jump a foot in the air. Spinning around, he saw one of the lopunny girls kicking her feet excitedly.

"[There he is! Oooh, it's Determined-Chan!]" she squealed. She waved eagerly towards the bottom of the valley. "[Hi, Determined-Chan, _hiiiiii~!_]"

Purrloin cringed at the squealing rabbit. Holy shit, if people didn't call her 'Lop-Squealer', then something was clearly off.

More curious than he'd like to admit, he looked down below at the fighters. He eventually noticed a hitmonchan who was gleefully waving back at the rabbit in a modest manner. In response to that, the rabbit squealed happily again, so it couldn't have been anyone else.

"[_He waved back!_ Oh my goodness, I'm _so_ happy~!]" the woman shrieked excitedly.

"[J-Jeez Louise, calm down, Lop-Squeals!]" one of her friends said to her in amusement. "[You're getting too excited again.]"

Purrloin clicked his tongue in amusement. Tsk. So close... Oh well, he preferred his name for her, anyway.

"[How can I, Lop-Flower-Lover!?]" Lop-Squealer continued noisily. "[I've been following Determined-Chan's progress since for_eeeee_ver! His _fights_ are amazing, his _confidence_ is amazing, _he's_ amazing...!]"

"[Sounds to me like ya want him t' be tappin' yer sweet bunny ass, girl!]" one of her other friends practically yelled, catching the attention of some other spectators.

Lop-Squealer flusteredly kicked her feet. "[_Lop-No-Filterrrrr_! What is _wrong _with you!?]" she squealed.

"[Just sayin' it how it is, girl!]"

"[Something you do _way_ too much…]" the quietest of the three muttered.

"[You're not kidding…]" Purrloin quietly muttered to himself with a roll of his eyes. He'd never been a fan of noisy women, and now he was beginning to remember why.

He began walking elsewhere to continue looking for things to steal. After a while, he noticed a riolu walking in his direction with a large amount of berries in his paws.

Smirking lightly, he wandered over to the riolu. The dog was quite a bit taller than him, but it wasn't too much of an issue. Once close enough, Purrloin used the tip of his long tail to tap the riolu on the shoulder facing away from him.

Predictably, the riolu murmured in confusion before looking in the opposite direction. Purrloin took that brief moment to leap upwards, snatch a green berry and sprint away.

He weaved in-between the spectators for a while. When he felt completely out of sight, he gave a happy sigh and looked at his bounty. The smile on his lips went even wider when he realized that he'd managed to get an aguav berry.

Heh, good. He really liked bitter food. Hell, perhaps it wouldn't be a stretch to say that he liked it more than other people.

He decided to sit down and eat it. He wasn't really interested in watching the fighting going on in the tournament... so he decided to eavesdrop on the pokémon around him, instead.

He heard the voices of a phanpy and a geodude to his side, so he listened closely as he chewed on the berry's stem.

"[Are you freakin' _sure_, dude!?]" the phanpy exclaimed.

"[Yup! Not been seen in almost a _whole_ year!]" the geodude responded.

"[But he was... like... the freakin' great protector of the _sky,_ weren't he!? Where's he at!?]"

"[Dunno, brother! He just up and left! Like he left the planet, or something!]"

"[Jeez!]" The phanpy gave a breath before continuing, though in a much calmer manner. "[Eh, well, I heard he was an asshole, anyway, so whatevs.]"

"[Yeah, sing it.]"

"[Hope his kid's less shit.]"

The geodude gasped lightly. "[He had a kid!?]"

"[That's what Grapevine-Tot said, and his gossip's _always_ tight!]"

"[Huh...]" The geodude paused. "[... Who banged him and why?]"

"[... Dunno, don't _wanna_ know,]" the phanpy replied. "[Just hopin' he ain't salty his dad up and left.]"

"[Just like Glam-Snoozes-Plenty was when his mom's evolution scared his old man away?]"

"[Yeah...]"

Savoring the taste of the berry as he bit down on it again, Purrloin pulled a face. Hm? Whoever could they be talking about with this 'missing pokémon'?

With a description like 'the protector of the sky who's also an asshole', he could only imagine that it was a legendary. Whichever one it was, though, was lost on him.

Well, whatever. At least he'd left a legacy, apparently. Good for him.

Tired of their conversation, Purrloin turned his attention to his other side. He huffed when he noticed that the spectators on that side were too far away to hear properly.

He turned back to take another bite of his berry. He paused when he noticed two pachirisus sitting lower down on the hill in front of him. One of them was nuzzling into the neck of the other one, so they were obviously lovers.

They were easily close enough to hear, so he listened intently.

"[W-What have I told you about doing that in publiiic~?]" the one being nuzzled whined playfully, putting its book down. Purrloin couldn't easily tell its gender.

"[It's okay, Pachirisu! No one cares about what we're up to~]" the other pachirisu replied impishly. His voice was also hard to pinpoint, but it was a little bit deeper than the other pachirisu's, so sure, girl and boy, whatever.

Purrloin's eyebrows rose as he realized something. They were on an 'actual name basis', huh? In pokémon culture, that was usually something reserved for two pokémon who were particularly close. Not that pokémon usually had anything other than a species name to go off, but all the same.

"[But…]" the apparently female pachirisu started. Groaning, she gently pushed his head away to give him a pouty look. "[You know, you're just always so _rash_ with everything _all _the time! Why do you think Mom and Dad kicked us outta our house?]"

The male pachirisu looked back at her and chuckled. "[There's a reason all our friends called me 'Pachi-Careless'!]" he joked.

"[I couldn't agree with them more…!]" she agreed, tapping her nose against his with a sultry look on her face.

Chewing the rest of the berry, Purrloin stalled slightly. He'd gotten enough of a view of the sides of their faces to see the triangle patterns on their heads. How odd… Pachirisus' genders were normally separated by the size of the triangle on their foreheads. Large ones for males and small ones for females.

So with that in mind… why were their triangles right in the middle, where it was near impossible to decide either way? And why was it the same case for _both _of them, at that? Tsk, it was fairly obvious what they must have bonded over at the beginning of their relationship, that much was for certain.

He eyed up the female pachirisu's book while they shared their little moment, wondering if he should steal it. He sometimes liked reading books, after all.

After much thought, he decided not to. It was rare to see another pokémon that could be bothered to take up such a precious hobby, so he would leave her be.

"[You know…]" the male pachirisu said, returning her half-lidded gaze, "[part of me's really glad Mom caught us when we were fooling around.]"

Her eyes widened. "[Huh? Why's that?]"

"[Isn't it obvious? It means I get my beautiful little sis all to myself, without no one to judge us or force us to be all secretive anymore.]"

Purrloin spat out his berry. Wha- _… What!?_

He looked around frantically. No one else seemed to have heard that, so he wondered if he'd actually heard things right, himself.

The female pachirisu blushed brightly and brought her paws to his lips to shush him. "[H-Hey…! Don't say that so loudly…!]"

He looked slightly sheepish. "[A-Ah, yeah, right. Shouldn't let everyone find out, right?]"

"[Y-Yeah, that, and it's… _really_ embarrassing hearing that come out of your lips, big brother…! Sappy stuff doesn't suit you at all!]"

Purrloin's eyes widened even further. Oh shit. They really _were,_ weren't they?

The male pachirisu blinked before smirking. "[Naww, no way! I'll bet you secretly love it, don't'cha?]"

"[… Nope!]" she replied coyly.

"[Haha, that's exactly what'cha said about something _else, _if I remember right…]"

She tilted her head. "[Eh? What about?]"

"[This!]" He lunged forwards and tackled her to the ground before blowing raspberries on her stomach. The same thing an… older brother would do to entertain his little sister. He carried on despite her desperate pleas, which sounded both amused and embarrassed.

Seeing this strangely intimate display, Purrloin dropped his berry and got to his feet. Ick… Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so hungry anymore. For the love of all Hell, what was the world coming to these days!?

He walked away at a rapid pace. When he got far enough, he huffed. Well… he guessed he could see where they were coming from. It still left a bad taste in his mouth, but he could understand it. Wanting someone to confide in when no one else believed in you. Sadly, he knew that feeling all too well… though he'd substituted the incest with stealing, instead. Thankfully.

He clenched his teeth in frustration and picked up the pace. Ah, whatever. He didn't need to think about his family right now. Or others enjoying their own families a little too much. He would much rather go back to taking things from some hapless saps.

He wandered closer to a kecleon, who seemed to be giving things away to a long line of pokémon, in exchange for berries and the like. Almost like a shopkeeper, or something.

Eyeing some kind of human drink in a can on the kecleon's blanket, Purrloin sneaked around the busy reptile. He walked a fair distance away before turning around, holding his paw out and mumbling, "[That's _Mine._]"

His paw glowed dark purple. A small, dark cloth appeared under the drink and wrapped it up in a neat sack-like bundle. It disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, taking the drink with it.

He grinned to himself. The grin fell off his face when the kecleon smelled the air and turned around to investigate, looking perturbed.

Clicking his tongue, Purrloin ran in the opposite direction. Weaving through spectators, he kept running until he was sure he was a safe distance away. He glanced around to confirm before taking a deep breath and sitting down. He tiredly muttered, "[Hidden Pouch...]"

His dark sack landed in front of him. He opened it up and pulled out the drink with a little difficulty, considering its size. Hm... looking at the front, he saw that it was a 'lemonade'.

He placed it down and sighed deeply. _Fuck. _He really hated sweet drinks. They made him nauseous.

... He pulled on the tab. It opened up a hole with a loud fizz. He _really_ didn't want this, but he'd made a point of using whatever he stole, even if he didn't want to. As much as he hated other pokémon, he owed them that much, at least.

In order to take his mind off the taste of the vile liquid, he turned his attention to the fighting below. It was that hitmonchan the rabbit was fond of, facing off against a... poliwhirl? No, a poliwrath. To the trained eye, that brutish appearance was a dead giveaway.

Sighing, he hesitantly hoisted the drink up to his lips and took a sip as the fight went underway.

... His eyes widened. Oh, wow... that was pretty bitter, actually. Bitter, sour and with no real sweetness to it. Dare he say that he... liked it?

He smiled gently for the first time in what felt like a while. Not bad.

* * *

Hitmonchan ducked to the side, dodging the punch thrown his way. He dodged to his other side, missing the next one.

"[For frick's sake, just let me _frigging hit you!_]" the poliwrath shouted, going red in the face. He went in for another punch. "[_Face Wrecker!_]"

Smirking cheekily, Hitmonchan dodged to the right. "[Not a chance!]" he called back. He lunged forwards, both fists glowing a rainbow color. "[Feather Hook!]"

Still recovering from his missed punch, the poliwrath could only stare in horror. "[_Shi-!_]"

Hitmonchan smashed a fist into his body, causing a chirping noise when yellow bird holograms flew out from the impact.

The poliwrath stumbled backwards with a cry of pain, so Hitmonchan followed up with another punch. He kept alternating punches between his fists to the guy's gut in a fast rhythm, bird holograms shooting out with each hit.

He kept his volley going for a while until he yelled, "[Frost Hook!]" He allowed his fist to grow icy cold and unleashed a final punch to his foe's 'face'.

The guy was launched backwards a fair distance. The impact hadn't frozen him, but he'd started staggering around the arena, looking really unfocused. Probably thanks to Hitmonchan's Feather Hook punches.

The boxer grinned happily when the crowd gave him some loud cheers. Facing them, he pumped a fist energetically, getting himself some more cheering. Man, he loved fighting in The Pit. Nothing compared!

His grin grew even bigger when he heard the distinct squeals of a certain rabbit. One who had been showing up to watch a lot of his fights from the audience, lately. Hitmonchan didn't know who she was, but he was still real happy to have such an eager fan. Especially one who was admittedly pretty hot, too. Heh...!

He yelped when some water smacked the back of his head. He turned around and held his fists up to block his face from another water shot.

"[I ain't losing to... your bullll_shit_...!]" the poliwrath growled, slurring his words from dizziness.

"[We'll see, buddy!]" Hitmonchan said, chuckling. "[You're pretty good, so maybe you'll get me!]"

The poliwrath charged forwards, his fist glowing red. "[_Don't patronize me, you **cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunt!**_]" he screamed. He yelled out a move name that was too fast and slurred to understand and lunged with a sloppy punch.

Hitmonchan ducked under it and pulled his fist back. He poured energy into it and cried out, "[_Upper Hook!_]" He brought his fist up and smashed it into his opponent's face with all of his might, going high into the air himself with momentum.

The poliwrath flew into the sky like a lifeless ragdoll. He kept screaming, even as he crashed into the cheering crowd on the hill.

Hitmonchan landed. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he triumphantly raised his fist high into the air. The audience burst into cheers.

"[Looks like Brute-Wrath took one _heck_ of a beating!]" Loud-Announcer yelled to the crowd. He stepped aside to let two chanseys in nurse caps run towards where the poliwrath had crashed. "[If that doesn't mean Determined-Chan won, then I don't know _what _does! He's moving on to the finals, everyone!]"

The crowd erupted into even louder cheers. Despite that, Hitmonchan could still hear some very distinct squeals in the crowd.

He bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Man, did they have to be so praising? He liked it, but it was a little embarrassing...

When all the cheers died down, Hitmonchan wandered back to where he'd been sitting earlier. As he made his way there, he almost bumped into another chansey. She looked at him in concern.

"[Oh my, have you been healed, yet?]" she asked.

"[Ah, nope,]" he replied, smiling at her.

She stared at him. "[... Would... you like _me_ to heal you, if that's the case?]"

He shook his head and waved his fist dismissively. "[Thanks, but no thanks. Don't need it!]"

"[Oh... um, okay.]" She wandered off while scratching her head.

He tilted his head. He didn't understand why she was so confused. He'd barely been hit in that last battle. Besides, he kind of liked taking a bruise or two in fights. They made him feel like he'd really earned his victories! She'd be better off helping someone else.

"[Haha! Oh, you'll need more healing than she can give out when I'm done with ya, _Baby_-Chan!]" a rough voice from behind said with a mocking laugh.

Hitmonchan huffed and turned around. When he saw the ursaring who'd talked down to him, he frowned determinedly. "[Nearly-A-Killer-Ring,]" he mumbled. He smirked lightly. "[Hoped you'd be back this year!]"

"[Yeah, after how much I wiped the floor with ya last time, I'll _bet _you're back for more!]" the bear sneered.

"[It won't be the same this time, I promise ya!]" Hitmonchan flexed an arm. "[I've trained _loads_ since!]"

"[We'll see, Baby-Chan! Maybe instead, I'll put ya in _another_ coma!]"

Hitmonchan determinedly raised a fist. "[No way! Just watch me!]"

The ursaring breathed out a mocking chuckle and moved past him towards the fighting area.

Nodding to himself, Hitmonchan continued towards his seat from earlier. No way things were going to end up like _last_ time. If he lost again like last year, he was going to make sure it was a _close_ match!

After a small while of walking up the hill, he heard a ruckus to his right. Looking, he saw a nidorino wearing a strange amount of jewelry. He was talking loudly while sitting on his rump, with both arms slung around a girl each. A grumpig and a furret, specifically.

Hitmonchan was pretty impressed. Wow, this guy really had his life together, didn't he? It wasn't the kind of lifestyle Hitmonchan could see himself having, but he could appreciate someone who could keep up with it.

The nidorino suddenly cracked up with laughter. "[Oh, lemmie tell you two lovelies, it made me _crack _up my ass with laughter!]" he said. "[Never heard a guy scream like that once in my life 'till _then!_ Made the whole hold-up worth it!]"

The girls he was with giggled at his tale.

"[Did you chase him down and take his stuff after?]" the grumpig asked.

Hitmonchan's eyes widened. Take his stuff...?

"[_Naww!_ The good laugh was enough!]" the nidorino chuckled. "[Shame to let the pearls he had get away... but me? I'm an _honorable _bandit!]"

So he was a bandit... That certainly explained all the jewelry he had on him.

The grumpig giggled again while the furret looked awestruck.

"[Woooow! You're a totally cool rogue… but you're so _nice,_ too!]" the furret said.

"[Yeah, a real charmer!]" the grumpig agreed.

"[Not as charming as you two beauties!]" the nidorino replied with smirking. "[If you two aren't in the top percentage of pretty girls, I don't know _who_ is!]"

The grumpig giggled again while the furret looked very flattered. Both had blushes on their faces.

"[O-Oh, my!]" the furret muttered.

"[With _that_ sort of talk...]" the grumpig started, "[we might want you to... steal our _virginities_, next~]"

The furret covered her face with her paws. "[Ohh, did you have to say it like _thaaat._..?]"

"[Don't kid yourself, you know you want it, too, honey,]"

"[... Th-That's... Well... m-maybe a b-bit, but _still!_]"

The nidorino laughed again and held the two girls closer. "[Hey, if you girls want _that_ stolen, then, tonight... I'll be a _master_ thief!]"

The grumpig giggled and cheered lightly. The furret's face went bright red, but she still smiled.

Hitmonchan could only shake his head in total exasperation. Wanting to do _that_ with a criminal... What a world.

Shrugging to himself, he walked past the small group. While distracted, he accidentally knocked something over with his leg. Looking down at it, he gasped. In front of him was a purple cat pokémon he didn't recognize the species of, lying flat on their front, dazed. "[Oh, sorry there, pal!]" he said. He held a fist out towards him. "[You okay?]"

"[Ughh... what do you think...?]" the cat groaned. A 'purrloin', if his language was anything to go by.

Hitmonchan grinned sheepishly. "[Er... yes?]"

Huffing slowly, the purrloin pushed himself onto his hands and legs. He looked back at Hitmonchan with a dry look. "[... Yes. Yes, thanks.]"

The boxer picked him up by the scruff of his neck and placed him onto his feet.

The purrloin brushed himself off and nodded at him. "[Appreciated. Just please watch yourself next time, alright?]" he said.

"[Yeah, that was my bad, sorry. Distracted by their, um...]" Hitmonchan indicated towards the nidorino with his fist. "[... By what _they_ were talking about.]"

The purrloin pulled a face. "[Ahh... Yeah, understandable.]"

Hitmonchan chuckled. "[Oh, did you eavesdrop, too?]"

The purrloin glanced away. "[... Something like that.]"

"[Yeahh, same. Don't think I'm down on his level, to be honest.]"

"[Nope.]"

"[Heh, you'd have to be a real lady lover to really appreciate it, right?]"

"[Um... right.]" The purrloin frowned awkwardly at him. "[No offense, but, um... do you have anything better to do? I'm kind of busy here.]"

"[Oh, right, right, sorry.]" Hitmonchan grinned. "[Taken up eavesdropping as a hobby, huh?]"

"[Sure. Um... bye.]" The purrloin quickly stalked away. He moved over to somewhere on the other side of the nidorino.

Sighing amusedly, Hitmonchan shrugged and walked away, himself. Not the most social of pokémon, apparently. Oh well, whatever suited the little guy. Maybe he was just grouchy that he couldn't find a lady friend of his own.

Hitmonchan paused. Lady friend... Hah, he suddenly had a great idea! Maybe... he could pay his favorite fan a little visit...

Grinning happily, he began to walk over to where he'd seen her, earlier. He found himself a bit more excited than he'd expected to be as he moved along.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Finished:** 16/04 (April)/2019

**Word count:** 7,458

**VGS2's pointless notes:** Jeez… I never thought I'd do so many different POVs in one chapter, but here we are, I guess. XD Fun, though! And don't worry… they're all important in some way, shape or form. If you can guess how, then I shall reward you with… a thumbs up! (Unless you're reading this after looking at the future chapters, in which case you're being a cheater. Thumbs down for you!)

Ah well, either way, thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed the voyage in random OCs which I hope you give at least a vague shit about. :P Please lemmie know your thoughts and feelings! And I hope you don't mind that I made at least three of them say some variation of "What a world," at some point. That was… um… totally on purpose. Yeah. XP

Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to say. Just so ya know, the fic's probably gonna slip into M-rated by the time you've read this message. Something that I always planned to rate it as, mind, but it would've been a bit silly to start it off with that when not much happened in chappie 1. Unless flabby egg monsters are just that triggering, I guess. XP Hope you guys don't mind, either way!

… Oh yeah, and I nearly forgot. Again. XP I added a section near the end of chapter 1 for Pi-Pleasant, just so it doesn't seem like _everyone's_ happy that Show-Off-Pi blatantly killed someone. Go read it, if ya wish! :P

**Fun mistake/s of the day:** **#1:** 'Smiling, she delicately landed a rock one on her tippy toes.'

(Ouch!)

**#2:** 'Just before the rock slammed into the ground, she jumped and yelled **"**Pretty Dome!**"'**

(Look at Show-Off-Pi over here. She's so impressive that she can speak English, now!)

**#3:** 'All the other pichus called out similar things about wanting to hear Pi-Needs** ore**'

(This pichu desperately wants to become a miner, I guess.)

**#4:** 'She'd been a bit **shakt** at first,'

(That's what happens when you play Shaq-Fu too much. Or at all.)

**#5:** 'She let some Lovely Fireworks fly out of the top of her head at **her friend's** announcement.'

(But Show-Off-Pi... it was _your_ announcement, not hers! Are you trying to give her credit for it, now? How generous. XP)

**#6:** '(But **Sow**-Off-Pi... )'

(Show-Off-Pi became a pig, I guess. Or perhaps she's just into gardening?)

**#7:** "[I've given many ladies their **fare **share of kids,]"

(Does Stud-Leon charge a fee for kiddy making? Or does he have to pay for child support? Unfortunate if so, considering how many children he makes a day.)

**#8:** 'She was gripping onto a male **monferno's** arm,' *Later* '"[Speak for yourself...]" the boy **infernape** groaned.'

(He evolved, apparently! Whoops. XD I guess all that sex he had really did him some favours, huh?)

**#9:** 'He started walking elsewhere, now a little more alert **tan** before.'

(He stayed in the sun for too long and got a strangely cautious tan.)

**#10:** 'The tournament was taking **placing **in a large, almost hole-like valley,'

(They're taking placings for the fighters already? Like first and second and whatnot? I sure hope Ash Ketchum isn't there, or else he's gonna make the fandom rage disproportionately again by getting anything less than first. That or he'll achieve the dream and end the show by getting first. XP)

**#11:** "[Oh, excuse me, sorry,]" a roselia name said,

(Aww fak. At first, I wasn't sure what species to go with, so I wrote 'species name here' as a placeholder. Somehow, I forgot to change it, so it's a roselia name now. XD)

**#12:** 'Either that, or **sealing** whatever they had would be too bothersome.'

(Because I missed a key, I've turned Purrloin into a goddamned Shinto priest now. Father Purrloin has begun his quest to exorcise all the demons of The Pit by sealing them away.)

**#13:** "[There he is! Oooh, it's Determined-**Chan**!]"

(Not a mistake really, but when reading this out loud, I just bust a gut laughing at the name. Goddamn it… XD "Hai, hai desu, Determined-Chan senpai~!")

**#14:** "[He waved back! Oh my **godness**]"

(Lel, it almost sounds like an actual explicit.)

**#15:** 'Lop-Squealer flusteredly kicked her feet. "[**Loop**-No-Filterrrrr!]"'

(Sounds like a fighting game technique. Or some kind of cigarette.)

**#16:** 'With their attention on the tournament, it was a simple **manner** of wandering around inconspicuously'

(If that's your usual manner of doing things, you should probably reevaluate your life, mate.)

**#17:** 'the one being nuzzled whined playfully, putting **her** book down. Purrloin couldn't easily tell **its** gender. '

(Purrloin, you fecking liar! "Yeah, I'm not sure about that girl's gender." Next you'll be saying "Huh, I'm not sure about that lopunny's species…")

**#18:** 'So with that in mind… why were their triangles right in the middle, where it was near **possible** to decide either way?'

(If it's _near_ possible, then that's not very noteworthy then, is it? Unless the triangles are _slightly _off, but not off enough to be ambiguous. XP)

**#19:** "[Part of me is really glad **Mom us**]"

(A part of him is a glad mom? Or is he saying they're both moms? I hope not, everything considered.)

**#20:** 'He wandered closer **to** **up** a kecleon'

(Purr-Fondler strikes again!)

**#21:** 'He glanced around to confirm before taking a deep breath. He took a deep breath and'

(... Took yet another deep breath, I guess? Is he hyperventilating?)

**#22:** 'Hitmonchan smashed a **fit**'

(Determined-Chan wants to make love to the Wii Fit Trainers, apparently. "Ready to get that body moving...!")

**#23:** 'The boxer pumped a fist. He grinned happily as the **crowed** gave him some loud cheers in response.'

("_Caw caw caw!_" *Flaps wings excitedly*)

**#24:** '"[I ain't losing to... your bullll_shit_...!]" the poliwrath growled, slurring with his words from dizziness. *Next line* "[We'll see, buddy!]" Hitmonchan said, chuckling. "[You're pretty good,** so maybe!**]"'

(What a cocky bastard... I think? "You're good, so you might lose!" Whatever he was trying to get across kind of failed a bit, I think. XD)

**#25:** 'The poliwrath flew into the sky like a lifeless ragdoll. He kept screaming, even as he crashed into the cheering crowd on the hill. *Next line* Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he triumphantly raised his fist high into the air. The audience burst into cheers.'

(Lol, after getting his ass kicked, I guess Brute-Wrath just assumed he won.)

**#26:** "[He's moving **onto** the finals, everyone!]"

(He's not going _on to_ the finals. No, he's physically going to go on _top of_ the finals. What a troublemaker.)

**#27:** 'Besides, he kind of liked taking a bruise or two in fights. They made him **fell**'

(He likes being horribly injured to the point of not being able to walk! Different strokes for different folks, clearly.)

**#28:** 'Hitmoonchan'

(Don't hit Moon-chan! D:)

**#29:** 'Jeez… I never thought I'd do so many different POVs in one chapter, **but here, we are, I guess.** XD Fun, though! And don't worry… they're all important in **some way shape or form.**'

(Whoops. The comma that should have come after 'way' decided to travel up my author's note and turn me into William Shatner. God, frigging, damnit… XD )

* * *

Christ, so many mistakes. Jeeeesus… O,o Makes-So-Many-Goddamn-Mistakes-Man. That's what they should call me… XD

Ah well, thanks again for reading and tata for now! c:


End file.
